Together Forever
by emeralddusk
Summary: Alex and Harper try to take their relationship to the next level. Halex fluff. For Harper Loves Alex


_**The Return of Halex**_

Together Forever

Over New York City, the skies were blue, and the sun gently warmed all of the buildings beneath it. Since Gigi was out of town, Stevie was left alone most of the day; Alex and Harper offered to spend time with her, but the young woman chose to read her book instead. Sitting on the couch, the Asian girl was relaxed, calm, and focused on her reading. Enjoying herself in an introverted manor, the teen suddenly heard a bolt of magic impact in the room behind her. "Harper, Alex?" she called out, setting her book down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," called out a voice that sounded similar to Alex's. "Just don't come in here." Looking in the mirror, the Latina gave her reflection a disgusted look; her hair was twisted and gelled into a weakly-spun bee hive style that had a drooping tip to it, her body was super-skinny, her eyes tinted a bright pink color, and every inch of her person was clad in a puffed-out pink tutu dress. "Oh man...what happened to me?"

"No idea," Harper answered, getting off the bed and looking at herself in the mirror next to Alex. Her red hair had turned hot pink, and she was clad in a matching, skin-tight little one-piece swimming suit. "My gosh...that must've been some kind of pink spell...Hey, this is kind of cute. Alittle too simple for me, though."

"Well, I feel disgusting," Alex shot back, flapping her hands down on her hips. "Come on, I'm changing us back."

"Hang on a second," the redhead replied, turning around and looking at the reflection of her butt. Her pink swimsuit gently hugged her hips and the curves of her cheeks. "You don't think this is cute?" Alex quickly stroked her hands through her lover's bright hair. "I like your natural color better," the Latina answered. "Come on, there's something I wanna talk to you about." The dark-haired wizard waved her wand in front of Harper and herself. Red glittering light swallowed the two, then faded away to reveal the girls in their natural forms.

"What's up, Alex?" Harper asked, taking a seat next to her lover on her bed.

"You know we've been seeing each other for a long time...I-I wanted to tell you about this one spell," Alex stammered. "It's kind of...intimate, but I think we're ready for it. Do you think so?"

"...What is it?" Harper asked, her caring eyes turning concerned.

"It's called fusion," the Latina answered. "If we do it right...we can share a body for awhile. It'd let us see each other's thoughts, hopes, and dreams...Do you want to?" Taking a second, the redhead thought about her relationship with Alex. They'd been through thick and thin since the very start. They'd had their time to think, and their time to dream with one another.

"Okay," Harper answered. "Show me how, please." Alex smiled, kissed her girlfriend's plump cheek, then got her spell book out. Each girl took her wand, read over the words they were to recite, then faced one another. "Ready?"

"You know it," Alex confidently answered. Waving their jaded wands, the girls recited the magic words, then felt the energy of the spell flow through them. With a flash, the two combined into one girl; her enlarged stomach flopped up and down, sticking out of Alex's now-too-tight shirt, and her long red hair fell to her shoulders. Holding her arms out wide, the new young woman examined her expanded figure with shock. "I think we did something wrong," Harper's voice declared. "...Oh, this look needs some color," Alex's voice replied. "Oh, let's paint our nails rainbow colors!" Feeling her lover's unusual excitement, Harper took a look in the mirror. "Alex, I think we did something wrong...It's like I ate you, not fused with you." Alex's mind giggled like a girly girl. Suddenly, the bloated young woman began to glow, then divided back into Harper and Alex.

"...Oh my gosh," Alex exclaimed, dropping on her back atop the bed. "That felt horrible...We did not do that right."

"No," the redhead agreed, taking a seat next to her lover. "That was kind of like when you messed up that brain-switching spell...only about ten times worse...You wanna give it another shot?"

"Just one more...then I'm done for today," the Latina answered. Once again, the two recited the spell, watched the magical energy swallow them, then felt a thud as they combined; She had Alex's slim figure, Harper's long red hair and pudgy face, and a purple dress on. "I don't like the dress, but..." Alex said. "Oh man, way too girly," Harper's voice added. "Hey, you wanna pull a prank on Stevie? That'd be really sweet." Feeling Harper's desire to sit down and read fashion magazines, Alex soon came to realize her mind was now dominate in their new body. Letting out a sigh, the new girl separated into the two lovers again.

"Hey, guys," Stevie called out. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," Alex confessed. "Sorry we're making so much noise."

"No, you're fine," the Asian teen answered. "I just heard...you two talking to yourselves. Hey, I'm going out for awhile. You two need anything?"

"No, thanks," the two lovers answered. Harper began patting her tummy, adjusting to her old, lightly pudgy figure.

"Good, cuz I'm broke right now," Stevie jokingly replied before departing from the house.

"We can try again tomorrow," Alex told her girlfriend. "Until then..." The dark-haired young woman pulled Harper's shirt up enough to reveal her belly, then began tickling it. Harper giggled and tried to resist. "Stop it," she giggled.

"No way," Alex happily answered. "I love your tummy...So soft and fun."

The following day, the sky was dull, and Alex was dying to perfect her new spell. Harper slept late, so the Latina had time to practice her reciting. Stevie spent most of the morning working on some new spells in her room. At last, Harper got up, and walked into the living room. "Harps, check this out," Alex called out, waving her wand and casting a spell. Suddenly, Stevie entered the room, and got caught in the magic. Surrounded by pink energy, the redhead and the Asian girl merged into a new woman; plumply built, dressed in a flower dress that revealed much of her soft legs, glowing with a gorgeously flawless Asian complexion and Stevie's hair color and Harper's long locks. Stevie looked down in time to see her enlarged tummy bounce. "What the?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh my gosh," Alex exclaimed. "Guys, I am so sorry." With that, the teenager cast another spell, and returned the two to their separate bodies. "Oh man, Stevie, I..."

"What was that?" Stevie asked, feeling her toned figure reappear. The young woman glanced over at Harper, then turned away.

"...Just a botched spell," Harper answered. "Really sorry, Stevie."

"Wait...was that a fusion spell?" the Asian teenager declared, shaking off the images she got from the redhead's mind. Alex nodded. "Oh...I'm sorry. This is...extremely awkward. You alright, Harper?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered. "You?"

"Yeah," Stevie answered. "Do you two need any...help with this? I mean, I know it's between the two of you, but..."

"I think we've got it," the Latina answered, not meaning to cut off her friend. "We just need more practice. Thanks, though. Come on, Harps, let's both try it this time." Harper walked over to her lover, and pulled out her wand. Taking the hint, Stevie began to walk back to her room; Alex was stressed over getting this right, and that was understandable. Taking a quick glance backward, the Asian girl saw the two girls become engulfed in white, powdery light. Then, the light burst out, and revealed something unexpected; the girl standing in place of the two lovers had fairly short red hair that was styled into several rows of wavy curls. Her breasts were pudgy, her stomach was puffed out, and her face was chubby and pouty. Worst of all, she was naked.

"...Um, guys?" Stevie asked, growing more and more uneasy by the second. "...Harper? Alex?"

The pudgy girl looked at the Asian teen with a mildly angry expression. "My name is Harlex," she angrily declared. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Stevie...your friend?" the brunette answered.

Letting out a loud, aggravated sigh, the swollen, spoiled young woman put her hands on her hips, turned around, and walked out of the house, leaving Stevie with a view of her enlarged, puffy butt. "...This can't be good," Stevie declared, running out after the girl.

Several other attempts were made at a fusion, and each one proved unsuccessful; Harper and Alex switched hair, exchanged their minds into one another's body, morphed into a girl that somehow resembled Gigi, and finally returned to normal. "Oh, forget it!" Alex screamed, slamming a pillow into her face.

"Alex, it's okay," Harper comforted her lover, gently stroking her back.

"I'm so embarrassed," the Latina replied. "...I'm sorry you got caught up in all this. Why can't we just get the stupid spell?"

"Don't give up, sweetie," the redhead said. "Look, we're doing this to get closer...I think we got that...Alex...I love you."

Alex felt her eyes grow hot with tears, but a smile formed on her face. "I love you too, angel," she answered, leaning in and kissing her lover's soft, smooth lips. Harper smiled, and formed her lips around Alex's. Suddenly, a wave of energy surrounded the two, blowing their long hair. White and blue glitter flew into the air, then faded to reveal a tall young woman; her body was built like Alex's, but maintained Harper's general weight. Flowing from the top of her mature face were gorgeous dark locks accented with Harper's red hair as fiery highlights. Clad in an elogant flower dress that looked like the work of both girls, the girl stood up, her mouth dropped slightly, and saw her reflection. "...Beautiful," she whispered in a whole new voice; the voice of both girls united; the voice of an angel. "Because it's...both of us...because it's...me." Their thoughts perfectly intertwined, their sould functioning as one, their dreams and memories flowing in a spotless pool of shared mind and heart, the lovers felt a new form of life begin. It was breath-taking; they had never felt so close, so similar, so on-the-same-level. "I love you," each girl said to the other. "I feel so warm..." Halex would be her name...the love, friendship, hard times, hopes, dreams, and passions of Alex Russo and Harper Finkle.

"Congrats, guys," Stevie whispered, remembering Gigi for an instant. Halex smiled at her friend. Stevie smiled back. "Who's up for happy endings?" the Asian teenager asked.


End file.
